


‘Suicide’

by AlterlineLexi



Series: Like Dominos, They Fall [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Mentions of Death, Murder, still can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterlineLexi/pseuds/AlterlineLexi
Summary: Cub breaks and someone put him out of his misery.
Series: Like Dominos, They Fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	‘Suicide’

Seven weeks since Scar's death, four weeks since Cleo offered a revival spell, three weeks since she died and two week since they found her arm.

It is safe to say that Cub was broken by the events. Emotionally, at most.

It's gotten to the point he couldn't take care of Jellie, so he gave Jellie to the only other hermit to be trusted with Scar's little princess, Grian.

He was a bit hesitant to accept however, after seeing how badly the events affected Cub, he took the responsibility. Still a bit hesitant though, as he felt that the cat was probably the only thing keeping Cub from losing it.

Maybe he was right as Cub was laying on his bed, head first in his pillow and did absolutely nothing but grieve.

Barely anyone dared step into the Hermitcraft server after the events. To moan or because they couldn't stand the gloomy atmosphere in the once happy world, he doesn't know.

He, Joe and TFC had been the only ones on the server lately the last week and so.

Currently, he was the only one there so he didn't think twice to check who joined when his watch beeped on the nightstand next to him, he just assumed it was Joe or TFC. Yes, occasionally someone else would join, but that occasionally soon became rarely especially after Cleo's death.

The door creaked open which easily confused Cub. Why would anyone be here? Unless it was Joe trying to comfort him once again. He let out a sigh and turned over, now facing the ceiling.

"Joe, I appreciate your help but please leave me alone. I just want to be left to my thoughts." The door creaked closed.

And for some reason that unnerved Cub greatly. Joe isn't the kind of person to leave that easily, he was patient and always somehow, managed to get someone to open up to him. The trick worked much more if you're close to Mr. Hills.

"Joe?" Cub asked, sitting up. His eyes widened upon seeing someone else with a blade in his hands.

He immediately jumped out of bed and took out a sword, however he was too late as the hermit pinned him to the wall with ease, covering his mouth with the blade pointing at his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Cub asked, muffled by the other's hand. The hermits ignored them and pushed the blade onto Cub's neck, enough to cut open it. His hands slowly moved away from the scientist, hand at the neck, under the blade that'll kill him.

"Any last words?" A British voice asked, more blood dripping out of Cub's neck wound.

"Fuck you," He spat hatefully, glaring at the hermit he trusted from the very start. The blade cut opened his neck and Cub stopped breathing.

A notification came from his watch and he glanced at it momentarily.

Cubfan135 won't be waking up again.

Death source, slit throat.

He placed the dead body into a sitting position and placed the blade into his hand and left the server. Feeling somewhat bad for the hermit that will eventually discovered his body


End file.
